New Code:breaker?
by leslie.gonzales.779205
Summary: Yuuki ha tenido unos sueños últimamente,¿Quién es?...La respuesta se conoció tan pronto como lo pensó. -Yuuki x Oc x Toki—


—No me abandones...Yuuki... —Una pequeña niña,tal vez de 5 años lloraba,de rodillas frente a él,estirando su mano,viendo cómo la alejaban de él...

—Lo lamento,Seguro que te llevas bien con Shigure y Makoto. —Yuuki no lloraría, tenía que ser fuerte,y aunque deseará seguir con ella,Eden lo mataría,cómo si se hablará de un vil mosquito...

* * *

><p>Abrió sus ojos algo extrañado,¿Ése sueño de nuevo?,miró el techo y suspiró ,dejando su habitación y yendo al baño,se lavó los dientes,cepillo su cabello carmesí mientras qué se observaba, tenía ojeras, fue a la cocina, ya todos estaban almorzando, y era de esperarse, en los últimos días Yuuki había tenido ese sueño una y otra vez qué estaba cansado, y despertaba más tarde de lo habitual,¡El sueño era siempre lo mismo, No aclaraba absolutamente nada de quien era ella!,se sentó al lado de Ogami y comenzó a comer mientras qué Sakura notaba su condición.<p>

—Te ves terrible, Yuuki-kun. —Afirmó la pelimorada mientras qué comía con rapidez, a pesar de ser temprano, Sakura es así.

—¿Ese sueño de nuevo? —Inquirió Ogami.

—Si, no lo entiendo... —Ogami y los demás le miraron curiosos. —sólo aparece ella, se ve borrosa —"Y eso fue cuando me convertí en code:breaker..." , pensó.

—¿Tal vez un mensaje? —dijo ilusionada Sakura.

—Sakurakouji-san, No hay tales sueños. Mientras qué ellos seguían hablando Yuuki se sumergió en su pasado, Sólo conocía a Makoto y Shigure,¿No?, En ese momento recordó algo...;

"Yuuki, Cuando seamos grandes, seré una code:breaker y seremos compañeros de trabajo..."

"No entiendo porqué te fascina..."

Aquel recuerdo se desvaneció cuando escuchó un Toc toc proveniente de fuera.

—yo atiendo —dijo Rui y se levantó con las miradas intrigada de todos, Nadie, pero, NADIE, llamaba a la Mansión, se tranquilizaron pensando en qué sería una vendedora pero todos se alarmaron al oír el grito de Rui —¡¿QUÉ?!. —

Yuuki siendo el más rápido corrió a su lado y lo qué vio le dejó atónito.

Ahora recordaba...

ELLA , era su mejor amiga de la infancia,muchísimo antes qué Shigure y Makoto.

ELLA juró con su vida ser un Code:breaker y lo qué escuchó de Rui fue esto.

—¿¡NUEVA CODE:BREAKER ?! —Su grito llegó a los oídos de los demás y estos, gritaron lo mismo , y corrieron al lado de Rui mirando a la chica, Toki quedó anonadado ante su adorabilidad. —¡Pero el primer ministro tenía qué llamarnos a una reunión y presentarte!.

—Sé supone qué tenía qué ser así, pero le dije qué no se molestara, qué yo vendría.

—¡Pero qué si eres una niña! —Exclamó Toki.

—¿Algún problema, Ru-bie-sito?~-Se burló.

—aclaremos la situación en la cocina. —dijo Rui.

—Nosotros nos vamos, Rui. —Anunció Sakura y arrastró a Ogami consigo. Ya en el comedor, Rui comenzó a hablar.

—¿Y bien?,¿No te presentaras?.

—A-ah...Lo siento —Se levantó e hizo una reverencia —Soy Mizuki , Cøde; breaker 07 —se apuntó orgullosa. —Vieja amiga de éste cármesiano qué no a cambiado nada.

—"Mis sospechas han sido confirmadas..."-pensó Yuuki , Mizuki se le abalanzó.

—¡No sabes cuanto te he extrañado! —Ésta ahorcaba a Yuuki, pero este no le dio importancia y correspondió a su abrazo sonriendo, los demás miraban con una perfecta 'o' en sus labios.

—¡Sueltalo! —Dijo Rui al darse cuenta de su asfixia y Mizuki se separó.

—Y bien,¿Quienes so...

—La pequeña niña disfrutaba ser azotada, lanzando gemidos y jade-~...

—¡Heike! —Rui y Toki le interrumpieron con vergüenza.

—Digan de una vez...¿¡Quién coño son ustedes!?.

—R-rui...

—Toki...

—Y ah~...Yo soy Heike.

—Bien...¡Y tu deja de Observar Shibuya-san! —Se percató de la presencia del contrario qué observaba desde la puerta donde ella estaba volteada.

* * *

><p>Hola,¿Qué tal?.<p>

Bueno...Este es el gran comienzo, CHANG CHENG CHONG ; Apariencia;

una blusa negra a rayas con gris de tirantes, Un short gris , unas calcetas altas blancas y unas botas como las de Yuuki, Unos audífonos alrededor de su cuello, sus ojos son naranjas y una rara combinación de azul, y tez pálida, su cabello está peinado en 2 coletas largas y delgadas, Y sus ojos son de Tsundere

Poder; Naturaleza.

Deja un review por favor!,:c


End file.
